Commonwealth Honor Guard
"The elite of the old Commonwealth and the new one as well" '' ''Back before humanity's exodus to the planet of Ortus, the old Commonwealth of the 18th century found itself surrounded by a high number of enemies. Armies were created and regiments founded, one of which was the "Honor Guard of the Republic", an elite cavalry force charged with defending the nation's president and face the nation's best in the battlefield. More than 400 years later, the new Commonwealth still keeps a force of soldier-guards who protect the republic's Chancellor from harm and fight the nation's enemies in and outside its frontiers. Well-trained and disciplined, the Honor Guard still consider themselves to be the elite of the elite, a view which other forces might not be to willing to share. While it is true that members of this force have seen battle in a number of conflicts, their small numbers and duty of protecting the Commonwealth's generals and commanders gives them very few chances of leaving their mark. History The Old Guard Many years before the birth of tanks and aerial warfare, cavalry was an important body of troops in most armies. Thanks to its plains and fields, the Commonwealth of that time had a high number and a long tradition of deploying highly-effective horsemen, their lancers being considered to be amongst the best in the world. The Honor Guard of that time was made of such lancers, skilled horsemen who could cut through enemy formations with a single charge and best enemy riders with ease. Due to their high status (and excellent pay) many citizens who wished to join the army tried first to get a spot in the Honor Guard. Veteran soldiers were always welcomed, as did those who had shown courage in battle or high skill during training. Sadly, as more veteran soldiers and promising recruits joined the ranks of the Honor Guard, other regiments of horse and even infantry began to suffer as they gradually lost the best members of their own units. As the decades went by and the role of the guard began to change, new rules were made so the veterans of other regiments and promising soldiers would remain in their squads and platoons. Tasking now with the protection of the Commonwealth's government and generals, the Honor Guard was no longer needed on the front lines, their duties now more focused on security and keeping order whenever trouble arose within the army. The New Guard While they no longer ride horses or wield lances in charges across the field of battle, the Honor Guard carries on with their duty of protecting the leaders and generals of the Commonwealth. This is a duty their perform not only in times of war, but peace as well. Wearing civilian clothing, some of their members blend with the crowd during important events as they search for possible assassins. Psionic users have very recently been accepted into the ranks of the Honor Guard. Their mind powers and ability to read minds makes them a valuable asset indeed, in and out of a battlezone. Category:Combat Unit Category:Commonwealth army